


Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part One)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 2007, directly after Fernando Torres leaves Madrid for Liverpool (and also after David Beckham left Madrid for Los Angeles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part One)

Iker jumps for the strength of the knock sounding on his door. He stands up uncertainly from his meal (dinner for one), wiping his hands and his mouth on his linen before going to the door. He opens it and peers out to see who it is and suddenly Sergio is stepping in against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing there. Iker closes his eyes and hugs him back. He knows that Sergio just gotten back from taking Fernando to the airport, from seeing him off. He knew that Olalla had been there and that Sergio had planned on telling Fernando how he feels about him. He buries kisses into Sergio's hair and pulls him into his house, closing the door and walking him to the couch. Iker feels his pain so acutely that he has to force himself not to cry as well. He had, after all, seen David off no more than two weeks before, a stiff, awkward goodbye in front of Victoria, Brooklyn, Romeo, and Cruz, a hug that didn't linger as much as either of them had wanted. His eyes sting with tears as they sit on the couch. Iker cups Sergio's cheeks and forces him to look at him.

"Talk to me."

"He-he... he's gone. He's gone, he doesn't live here anymore. Nando doesn't live in Madrid anymore, he's... he belongs somewhere else now, he's going to have a whole other life that I won't be involved with, even more than the one he had here and she's with him and I'm not and he started crying and ohmygod, Iker." Sergio weeps, his body curling down even though Iker is holding his face. He leans forward and tries his hardest to hide his face against Iker's chest, tries to get _closer_ , just hold me _closer_ , needing warmth and strength and understanding and needing something to take the edge off of his pain because he can't handle it, he cannot take it for a single second longer. He's crying so hard he can't breathe, the sort of crying you do when you're young and _nothing_ feels fair and you just can't quite understand _why_. Iker holds him against his chest and hunkers down around him as best as he can and then Sergio is easing into his lap, curling up there and Iker kisses his hair again, kisses his cheek and jaw and he doesn't realize that he's crying too, that he's held it all in for too long and Sergio's frantic sobs are what his chest craves, what his throat has been tight in the need to do for two weeks. He kisses at Sergio's jaw and Sergio's hands are shaking horribly as he tries to grip something on Iker, anything, just trying to anchor himself at all.

"I know, Sergio. God, I know. I know how you feel, I'm so sorry." He grapples for him, pawing at him and trying to get him closer closer closer. Sergio sits up and pushes Iker into the corner of the couch, digging their foreheads together and their cheeks touch and exchanges tears and they sob against each other's mouths. Iker _aches_.

"I love him so much. How am I going to live without him? What the fuck am I going to do without him? What am I supposed to do now?" 

Iker shakes his head and he exhales in a shudder against Sergio's lips. Tears are streaming from his eyes and he cannot remember crying so hard in his whole life. He cups Sergio's face and pets him with heavy hands, no grace but the sentiment is there. Sergio searches Iker's eyes, his lashes shiny with tears and god his eyes are so _massive_. Iker drags his thumb over Sergio's bottom lip and Sergio closes those eyes, tipping his head down and sniffling softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came here like this. I just... I didn't know where else to go."

"Always come here. Always come to me. Let me..." Iker pauses, his fingers spreading over Sergio's cheeks, thumbs hooking under his jaw to tip his head back up and then he just kisses him. They both whimper as they kiss and Iker slips his tongue into Sergio's mouth. Sergio gasps very softly like he is new at this, at kissing at all and it makes Iker so hungry for him suddenly. He presses against him and Sergio lays back easily, hands slipping into Iker's hair to keep their mouths together as Iker presses down against him and the weight only makes Sergio cry more because he _needs_ it, because he needs more comfort than he knows how to ever ask for, he needs to feel love (or at least adoration, honest adoration that a stranger just can't give him), because he needs the opposite of Fernando if he can't have him and so he spreads himself out for Iker, wanting domination and strength and someone to _make_ it okay. Iker pushes his hands up under Sergio's too expensive t-shirt and when Sergio arches up into him he feels his reaction to it like a fire that runs from his wrists to the base of his spine and then deep down in his loins. He understands Sergio better than either of them will ever know and god he craves the same thing, the opposite of David, he craves someone to bend and someone to take over and someone to bury himself into that will accept him eagerly, he wants someone to give him control for awhile, he wants soft, warm heat to bury into, just for awhile.

"Let me inside of you. Let me..." 

Sergio nods immediately, writhing on the couch to try and push his pants off and Iker's hands are there to help him, pushing and letting Sergio lift up long enough to get him free of every piece of clothing and then they both work at Iker's clothes and Sergio runs his hands over Iker's soft, pale chest and kisses like he's been thinking about it. Iker grunts though it comes out more like a moan and he runs his hands over Sergio's back, rubbing his ass with both large hands and they both _moan_ , deep and starving and pleading and Iker pushes Sergio's legs back apart and eases between them. Sergio can't stop crying but he feels a little better, he feels how Iker is making the ache in his chest better, less suffocating. Iker wets fingers and pushes them inside of Sergio and Sergio doesn't gasp or writhe but he sighs, he makes himself open up quickly because he can feel Iker's dick against his smooth thigh and he needs to know right _now_ just how the wet, velvet head of him will feel when it spreads him wide. Sergio's legs are bent at the knee and trapping Iker there with the sheer power of his thighs and Iker knows just how tight Sergio is going to be and he's right, he's exactly right because it actually _hurts_ when he pushes up into him. Their chests heave together but they still push closer and Iker wraps his arms around him and he can't remember an intimacy like this when he's been the one fucking before, he feels vulnerable, like he's just given Sergio an outlet to see inside of him, given him a peek inside of his head and his heart and like he's letting him see the extent of his pain, letting him see how badly he _hurts_ and _misses_ and how lonely he is. Sergio searches his eyes almost knowingly and Iker is terrified and absolutely dying for him.

When they kiss the force of it makes teeth break skin and sucks breath from lungs and fills bellies with warmth and then they're moving against each other and Iker is pushing his knees into the couch to get leverage to _fuck_ him (the word sounds obscene in his head which is why he can't bring himself to say it out loud but his hips know the truth), to pull just a little and _shove_ back in because neither of them can afford to be too far apart, because they have to feed from each other's mouths and Sergio is feeding from Iker's dick and Iker is staking a claim here but he doesn't know exactly what it is. He wraps his forearms and hands around Sergio's head to cradle him and Sergio's toes are pressing into his ass and his back already hurts from the force he's using but he can't stop because Sergio is making the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard and because the way he tightens around his dick feels _so good_ and because when he comes it feels like he's never going to stop, it feels like he's going to make Sergio overflow and he hopes irrationally that he does because maybe it would make him feel better, maybe he would feel warm and loved and _comforted_. Sergio sobs when he comes and he keeps on crying as they come down from it but it's softer now, it's more manageable and so Iker continues to kiss him, he pushes his dick deep inside of him just as a silent reminder that he's not alone, that someone is _here_ (right here, do you feel me?), that neither of them have to be alone. And for the first time in two weeks, Iker's chest doesn't ache when he falls asleep.


End file.
